Caught in the Act
by Kitsune Of Darkness
Summary: Destiel tickle fic. Dean likes it, Cas makes him admit it. Pretty standard.


"Mmph! Dean, what are you doing?"

Laying across the angel's stomach, Dean shot him a toothy grin.

"Gettin' comfy. Why, am I bothering you?"

Placing his book gingerly on the bedside table, Cas sighed, running his fingers through the hunter's rather fluffy hair. "No, you could never bother me, but why are you laying on me?"

"'Cause you're ignoring me and I'm bored." Dean moved into the touch, almost purring and his eyes closed.

"I'm not ignoring you, I'm reading." Cas smiled softly at his lover's reaction.

"Not anymore." came a murmured reply.

"Not anymore." Cas agreed. His fingers moved about, massaging Dean's scalp. As Cas reached Dean's ears, he smirked. "However…"

"Mmm?" Dean's arms went limp, propelling his face into the angel's- HIS angel's chest. He'd always loved Cas's choice of cologne, it suited him in ways words can't describe. He relaxed completely, making Cas grunt at the added weight.

"You should be punished for distracting me.'" Cas sniggered.

"Mmm." Dean mumbled, not really listening. He was almost asleep when he felt Cas trap his arms under his thighs. "Wha- SHIT!"

All the twitching and squirming in the world couldn't have thrown Cas's nimble hands off course. Digging his fingers into Dean's ribs, Cas taunted him.

"Feel better now? Am I still ignoring you?" He poked at Dean's sides, running his fingers up and down.

"Nohohoho! Gahahahahad, nohohohohohohohohohoho Cahas!" Dean giggled like mad, successfully pulling his arms free and jamming them against his torso.

Cas tsks. "Clearly I'm not doing a good enough job if you can still answer me. And now I have to pick another spot!" He pulls away and gives Dean a chance to draw in some greedy breaths. He noted how Dean didn't move, he layed where he was to introduce oxygen to his lungs.

Cas let his fingers ghost over Dean's back in a soothing yet giggle inducing fashion.

"You like this."

"Nohohoho I dohohohohon't!"

Cas pressed harder into Dean's shoulder blades, wiggling violently. "Then why aren't you pulling away?" Dean jerked about a lot more, but he didn't try to get out of the angel's lap.

"Fuhuhuhuhuhuk yohohohohohou!" Dean rolled onto his side, pushing his back out of Cas's reach. His wide smile and eyes full of happiness took the spite out of the words.

"Swearing at an angel of the lord?! How rude!" Cas gasped in a totally-believable upset way. "Well then, since you don't like it, I'll just stop." He pulled away completely, crossing his arms in resolution.

Dean sat up, smile gone. He stared at his lover for a few seconds, exasperated, then flopped onto the bed next to him. He curled onto his side, facing the wall "Fine."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Jesus, Cas, I already said okay!"

Cas laughed at the flustered hunter. "You're- how do you humans say it- cute when denying something you obviously like?"

Dean grumbled under his breath, but since he was facing away, Cas couldn't hear him.

"What was that?"

"I didn't say anything." Dean huffed.

"Sure you didn't." Cas rolled his eyes and picked up his book again. "Tell me when you want to admit you like it and we can pick up where we left off." Another mumble came from the disgruntled hunter. Cas flipped the page, engrossing himself further into the plot of "Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire". Sam had been right, these books are very interesting. He'd have to buy his own copies at this rate.

A poke to his side brought his attention to Dean. "Hn?"

"Why?"

"What?" A small smile played at the corners of Cas's mouth.

"Why do I have to admit to it? If you already know, what's the point of me telling you?" Dean blushed slightly, unhappy that he confirmed Cas's suspicions. He kept his arms wrapped securely around his sides like a safety blanket.

"Because I want to be sure I'm not hurting you or doing something you dislike." Cas kept reading even as a scowl formed on Dean's lips.

"You just want to be right."

"Also true."

After a moment of silence, Dean groaned and prodded Cas again. "You lied to me."

Cas cocked an eyebrow, dog-earring the page he was on and setting it on the nightstand once more. Blue eyes met green. "I did not."

"You said if I… admitted it, we could… you know." A flustered Dean is always a funny Dean- at least to Cas.

"You haven't admitted anything yet."

Dean sighed, irritation coloring his words. "Fucking hell… Fine! I like it! Happy?" Cas's shit-eating grin didn't help Dean's rising anxiety level.

"What is it that you like, Dean? Please be specific."

"You son of a-" Dean spouted, then thought better of it. "I like it when you… t-ti-tick-tickle me." Cheeks burning what felt like fire engine red, Dean spat out the words.

"Really?! You're not lying, are you?" Cas faked surprise.

Dean growled, grabbing Cas's hands and placed them on his ribs. "Hilarious. Now fucking touch me."

Cas sighed dramatically, a smile slipping through his facade. "Okay… I guess I have no choice but to follow through on my word." Pushing Dean back onto the pillows, Cas took both of Dean's wrists in his left hand and pinned them above his head, straddling Dean's upper thighs.

Dean started giggling before Cas even began, making Cas smile fondly.

"You're so cute."

"Am noHAHAHAHAT!" Cas spidered his right hand from Dean's armpit to his waist, pinching at his sides. "Cahahahahahahahahahahahas!"

"Yes?" The smooth tone of the angel's voice didn't help Dean's want to escape the "torture".

"WhahahaHAHAHAHAit!" Dean bounced around, not trying to get away, but unable to keep completely still under the maddening sensations lighting up his nerve endings.

Cas paused hesitantly, unsure of himself. Had he hurt the human? Did he no longer wish for this, now that he had it? He pulled back, keeping an eye on the red-faced hunter.

"Cahas?" Dean grabbed the angel's forearm, shaking him a little. His smile slipped when he noticed the concern on Cas's face. "You okay?"

Cas nodded. "Yes. Why do you ask?"

"You stopped."

"You told me to wait. I don't want you to be upset with me."

"I-I didn't mean… Cas, I-"

Castiel face-palmed, a low grunt making Dean shut up. Dean had never seen him flustered and honestly, it was a good look. "I am sorry, Dean. I misunderstood."

"You didn't do anything wrong…" Dean responded in a tiny voice, unsure of what to say to console his lover. Uncomfortable silence followed for a few moments before he hesitantly moved Cas's hands again, placing them on his hips.

Cas let a sly smirk slip through his previously disdainful mannerism. "Eager?" He waited until Dean tried to respond before squeezing. The shrill cackling that was so unlike the macho hunter was totally worth the head-butt that followed. Cas shouted out in pain, still laughing.

Sam burst into the room, bag of groceries scattered behind him and gun in hand. Neither one on the bed had heard him coming. Dean yelled in surprise as Cas teleported to Sam, knocking the gun away.

"Christ, Sammy! What the hell are you doing?!"

"Sorry! I heard yelling and thought you were in danger and-" A red faced Sam spluttered.

"We're not." Dean growled, angry to have his plans thwarted. Cas muffled a giggle, causing the younger Winchester to turn to him.

"What did I interrupt?" Suspicion filled his previously confused gaze.

"Just-"

"Cas!" Dean cut him off, shooting daggers at him. "Shut up!"

"-tickling Dean because he likes it." Cas finished, a smug look etched onto his handsome features.

"You're still ticklish?!" Sam cracked up, doubling over in laughter.

"Yeah, yeah... " Dean flipped him off.


End file.
